Normal?
by Emma13
Summary: This is a story about two boys, uhm....hard to describe....pure wishing. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!!


Disclaimer: anything u recognize isn't mine!!!  
  
  
  
Normal?  
  
By Emma  
  
~*~Draco's P.OV.~*~  
  
They call him the boy who lived. I call him scrahead. He's pathetic! Him and all his stupid fame. Ooh look at me! I can catch a snitch in my mouth! Pah. He's worthless scum.  
  
But he's cute worthless scum. Oh my god. Don't tell anyone i said that. Please???  
  
Please??  
  
~*~Harry's P.O.V.~*~  
  
"What on earth is Malfoy doing?!" Hermione asked incredulously. The famous threesome were staring across the Great Hall in shock at Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was down on his knees, hands clasped together in prayer. He was chanting "Please don't tell anyone, please, please," Over and over.  
  
They watching as he cracked one eye open and promptly fainted of the realization of what he was doing.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood up as if to pick him up but then suddenly stopped and scratched their heads. It seems they've forgoten what they were doing. Harry watched as they shrugged their shoulders and went back to their dinner.  
  
"How dumb can you get?" Ron asked, returning to his food.  
  
"Not much dumber!" His redheaded sister replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm going to go see if he's alright." I said, standing up from the table.  
  
The entire Gryffindor table grew silent. Hermione reached up and felt his forehead. "Uh, Harry? Are you sure your feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine...why?"  
  
"Cause your going over to see if MALFOY is all right. Seriously Harry sometimes I wonder what that scar has done to your brain..." Ron said, looking at him strangely.  
  
"You guys are nuts. He may be our enemy but he might be hurt. And look, no one seems to care." They looked around and saw that he was right. No one, not even the teachers were even batting an eyelash at the unconcious form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and shrugged, going back to their food and inane chatter.  
  
I walked over to his still form and checked his pulse. No one seemed to notcie me, which was a first. He scooped up his limp body and carried him out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Something stange is going on today. This isn't normal...'  
  
~*~Draco's P.OV.~*~  
  
'Woah! What happened?' I thought, putting my hand to my head. 'I'm moving.....' I thought cracking one eye open. I glanced down at the ground. Black shoes were miving back in forth from within billowing black robes.  
  
"Satan?" I asked tentativly.  
  
"Pfft." I heard someone snort. I shrugged and snuggled into this strange person's strong warm arms.  
  
"Mmm, you smell nice." I dropped. "Owww...." I said, rubbing my butt.  
  
"I uh..I uh..." The person stuttered.  
  
"Oh no....I said that out loud didn't I?" I said turning around. I almost fainted by what I saw. I quivering Harry Potter standing behind me. His arms out as if he had just been carrying something... Or someone.  
  
"Uhh, yeah you did."  
  
"Oh god.."  
  
I smacked my head. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" I looked around at my suroundings and saw that we were in an old sitting room. The fire was lit and there was a very inviting looking couch in front of it. 'Hmm. That could become very useful.' I thought, returning my gaze to the very hot black haired boy standing nervously in front of me.  
  
"Um, I just thought I'd take you away from the great hall to..." I silenced him with my hand. As he had been rambling I had stood.  
  
"I guess I should go then?" I heard him ask.  
  
"Now why would we want that?" I said, licking my lips seductively.  
  
~*~Harry's P.O.V.~*~  
  
'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' I asked myself nervously.  
  
'You could kiss him...' Part of him said.  
  
'But he's a guy!!'  
  
'Oh shut up. You know you want him.'  
  
"What is it Harry? Inner conflict?" Draco said, massaging his shoulders.  
  
"I uhh...."  
  
'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!!'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
I heard all the alerts going off in my body. Not my scar. My scar seemed to be enjoying this. It's almost as if it's wanted this all along.  
  
"Stupid scar!" I said out loud without meaning too.  
  
"Well it seems I'm not the only one who's having trouble keeping my thoughts to myself. Now tell me. What are you thinking about me?" He asked, stepping closer towards me.  
  
"I uhh..."  
  
"That's intelligent."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah it is."  
  
"I see, so is there some sort off HarryLand? With it's own language? If so, I want to learn it."  
  
"This is a trick right? Your just trying to get close to me for Voldemort...Right?"  
  
"Ha! Me do something for that prick?" He sneered.  
  
"Never. I think he's pompous and self centered. Now you on the other hand..." Draco took a step closer to him, guiding him slowly towards the couch.  
  
"Uhh...Draco."  
  
"Yes Luv?"  
  
"I.." I can't fight him. I want him as much as he wants me.  
  
"Well?" He said, stopping.  
  
"Go ahead." I saw a happy smile spread across his face.  
  
"Good." He roughly, yet gently shoved e onto the couch and pounced upon my waiting form.  
  
~*~Draco's P.O.V.~*~  
  
'I'm going to snog Harry Potter! I'm going to snog Harry Potter!' I sang to myself in my head as I settled myself over him.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Lay one on me."  
  
"Oki Dokie!"  
  
I cupped his chin with my hand and turned his face to face me. I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. I saw him bite his lip in anticipation.  
  
"Now now, I'm the one that gets to do that." I said, pulling his face gently up to meet mine. As our lips met, it was like fireworks were going off everywhere.  
  
After several moments of just pure, blissful snogging, I softly slipped my tongue out of my mouth and moved it across his responsive lips. He parted them slightly in a happy sigh. This gave me the opprotunity I had been longing for.  
  
I darted my tongue into his cavernous mouth, exploring him for the first time. Tasting the sweetness I'd been longing for for what seemed like for ever.  
  
His own delicte tool dancing with my own. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. Yup, this might not have been normal but this was exactly what I wanted.  
  
"Draco," I heard him moan as we came up for air.  
  
"Yes? I asked nervously.  
  
"Take me now."  
  
I stared at him in shock. He knodded. I grinned stupidly as I began to undo my tight black leather pants. (*author takes quick moment to drool*)  
  
He did the same. As we were about to remove the burdens we called our boxers I was shocked to feel something heavy bouncing on me.  
  
"Drakie Drakie Drakie!" I heard that sickeningly sweet voice. 'EEw...It's Pansy.'  
  
Everything of the room and Harry disappeared and I was in my room. As I was constantly after that same dream. I sighed sadly and turned towards the girl on my bed.  
  
"Hullo Pansy."  
  
"Hi baby!" She said, sultrilily. "Do me!"  
  
'Well...this is normal at least.' I thought sadly before doing the daily task. 'Yeah. This is normal.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Across Hogwarts another boy awoke from a similar dream. He too wished it was normal. But both thought that the other would never love them in that way. Yes. This was normalcy in Hogwarts. And that was how it was to be. Forever.  
  
The End. 


End file.
